For example, from the document EP 1 954 964 B1 a transmission with a transmission housing for a motor vehicle is known, such that in the transmission housing there is an intermediate gearwheel shaft with an intermediate gearwheel mounted on it, which meshes with a gearwheel on a first transmission shaft and with a gearwheel on a second transmission shaft. The intermediate gearwheel shaft is supported at one end on a wall section of the transmission housing and at the other end in a half-shell fixed on a sidewall of the transmission housing by a screwed connection. Since the bearing points are fixed on a plurality of components the spatial position of the intermediate gearwheel shaft is disadvantageously determined by more than one component. Having regard to the manufacturing quality that can be achieved in mass production, axially skewed positions of the shafts carrying mutually engaging gearwheels can occur and this has an adverse effect on the acoustic quality of the gearing concerned.